1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a combination padlock that may be unlocked by either a key or a combination.
2. Description of Related Art
Lock devices are usually used to lock doors or boxes. One type of lock devices is padlock.
A conventional padlock comprises a housing, a key core and a shackle. The housing has a cavity. The key core is mounted in the cavity in the housing and has a keyhole. The shackle is U-shaped, is mounted rotatably and slidably through the housing, is connected to and is driven by the key core to open and unlock the padlock or close and lock the padlock. Inserting a corresponding key into the keyhole causes the key core rotatable so that rotate the key with the key core would release the shackle and unlock the padlock.
Another conventional padlock comprises a housing, a dial core and a shackle. The housing has a cavity. The dial core is mounted in the cavity in the housing and has a shaft, multiple rotatable dials and a combination. The shaft is mounted slidably in the cavity. The rotatable dials are mounted rotatably around the shaft and each rotatable dial has an outer edge and multiple numeral attached to the outer edge. The shackle is mounted rotatably and slidably through the housing and is connected to the dial core. When aligning corrective numerals on the dials in a line to match the combination, the dial core is activated and releases the shackle so the padlock is unlocked.
However, each of the aforementioned padlocks may only be unlocked through a corresponding key or a combination. When the key is missed or the combination is forgotten, no other means can unlock the padlock.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a combination padlock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.